Warriors: Lionclan
by Whitehorse102
Summary: Stories of three mighty and awe inspiring clans live on in our current clans. Legends of cats that could run faster than any creature, with spotted pelts and slender shapes. Stories of striped, bulky cats that watched through the trees. Whispers of cats with mighty manes and the loudest roar of all. And now, they've reawakened to tell of a golden furred cat, the leader of Lionclan.


**Getting back into the Warrior's series. I think I tried posting a story like this a few years ago, but it sucked so I deleted it. BUT now im trying again because I'm seriously loving watching the Dawn of the Clans unfold. So, here's a story based off of the legend of Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Leopardclan! Remember, Review! **

* * *

The morning light filtered into the den, causing streaks of golden dust dance in the air. Three lionesses snored softly in a small triangle, all lying on nests made out of Ostrich feathers and moss. One lioness's belly was swollen, she had not yet given birth. Another had only newborns-ones who had not yet even opened their eyes. Only two of them. And the final lioness, who sat directly next to the entrance, had a kit curled into the curve of her belly. The kit was a female, nearly five moons. Her piercing blue eyes were opened by the light of the sun. Blinking, the little lioness lifted her head and sneezed softly, shaking her head. An ostrich feather that had somehow managed to fall on her head in her sleep was discarded. She yawned, revealing her small, sharp teeth, and stared around the nursery.

Walls of sticks and stones surrounded her. Two walls were simply smooth stone that was part of the dip in the ground where the camp rested. Around her, walls built out of sturdy sticks and flat stones offered warmth and shelter. The entrance was armed with sharp thorns that curled around into wicked shapes. While they had made her nervous at first glance, she knew the thorns were pulled away during the day, making access easy for any other Lions.

Another yawn overcame the kit and she curled back into her mother's warm fur. Her mother's massive paws naturally pulled her closer to her, and the kit sighed. She stared at her mother's warm light fur. So different then the sleek, gleaming golden color of the kit's. While she did have Dimfur's eyes, she had obtained her father's much darker color. It was too confusing for the kit to wonder too much about, so she twisted and rested her head on her mother's leg. She let out a sigh through her nose. She hoped her mother would wake soon.

* * *

"Goldenkit!" Her father greeted with a laugh, dropping his prey and nudging the kit as she tackled into his leg. His massive mane shook as he laughed. His dark pelt reminded Goldenkit of the twilight sky, when the last rays of the sun vanished from the sky and the stars started to come out. She nuzzled her head against his massive one, purring. "Did you catch anything good?"

"An entire zebra." He whispered, his green eyes twinkling.

"Darkpelt! Are you going to stand in the way all day?" Said the hunter behind Darkpelt, her voice muffled from the dead zebra's leg.

"Oh, smooth your fur." Darkpelt chuckled, grabbing his daughter by the scruff and lifting her up and out of the way. He set her down and she watched with wide blue eyes as the three hunters slid down the slope leading to camp, landing smoothly with snorts and dust skidding. The lionness who had snapped at Darkpelt gave him a one eyed glare as she helped carry the carcass to the fresh-kill pile in the center of the camp.

"Wow." She breathed, her mouth watering at the scent running over her nose. "And it's not even a young one or a sick one!"

"It was hard to separate it from the group, but I think we did pretty good." His voice was soft and teasing, his breath tickling her ear. She giggled and rolled onto her back, staring up at her father. He smiled at her, his massive mane blocking the early morning sun.

"Darkpelt?"

Both kit and warrior looked up as the deputy of the clan, Rufflemane, walked up to them. He had a massive scar stretching down from his cheek to his jawbone, from a past battle. His vast mane, deep red was freshly groomed, and flatted back against his neck. "I must speak with you."

Darkpelt nodded. He nudged Goldenkit. "Go find your mother."

"But!" She protested softly. "Why can't I come?"

Darkpelt glanced at Rufflemane, who chuckled and smiled at her. "Too little, Goldenkit. Don't worry. Your apprenticeship will come soon. Sooner than you think." Rufflemane then looked at Darkpelt. "Follow me. Manestar wishes to see you."

Darkpelt twitched his tail in surprise, but followed the deputy of the clan.

Goldenkit watched them stalk towards their leader's den. Their leader's den was at the back of the gorge, blocked by a patch of savannah grass. Goldenkit was too small, but a part of the cave's opening stuck out over the strands. Her claws slid in and out, scraping the dust and sand below her. She watched as Rufflemane led the way into the grass, his tail vanishing through the talk dark yellow stalks. Her father followed, his tail flicking out of sight.

"Goldenkit? What are you doing, so close to the entrance?"

Goldenkit jumped. She spun around, and smiled at the elders. The four elders were lying outside their nest, soaking up the rays of the sunlight. Dappleclaw was the only elder awake. Strangely enough, her light yellow fur had dots of orange dotting her flanks. Goldenkit, being the only kit, spent most of her play time with the elder. Dappleclaw was so massive attacking her claws or trying to grab her tail as a newborn was easy for the old one. Her eyes were a bright green, and according to her, whne she was much younger, her orange spots had been barely waved her tail at Goldenkit, offering her to come sit next to her.

Goldenkit trotted over happily, hopping to close the distance, she sat down neatly next to Dappleclaw. She curled her tail around her front paws, and grinned up at the elder.

The elder purred down at her. "For one so little you hold much grace."

Goldenkit straightened at the praise. "Thank you, Dappleclaw."

Dappleclaw chuckled. "How old are you now, again?"

"Five moons!" Goldenkit declared triumphantly. She was never offended when Dappleclaw forgot her age-old age could cripple the mind. "I'll be an apprentice in only a moon!"

"You will indeed. I have a feeling greatness we'll come to you. Just like your father has contributed." Dappleclaw yawed and shifted her position.

The mention of her father had her staring at the grass stalks blocking the way to Manestar's den. She kneaded the ground beneath her. "Do you know why he was called to Manestar's den?"

"Well, your father has been making extravagant kills lately. Perhaps a praise?" Dappleclaw murmured.

Goldenkit slumped. "It seemed more serious then that. When Rufflemane called my dad over he seemed a little worried."

Dappleclaw blinked at Goldenkit, then squinted. "Five moons, only?"

Goldenkit dipped her head, still staring at the stalks. She wished desperately she could hear what they were saying!

"Because, Goldenkit, that was quite something-to be able to pick up things like that." Dappleclaw gave her an appraising look.

Goldenkit turned. "Alot of good it does. I can't even understand what they're saying!" She stomped, growling in annoyance.

Dappleclaw chuckled and ran her tail down Goldenkit's back. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Goldenkit! Goldenkit!" Goldenkit pricked her ears. She turned, seeing her mother stalking out of the nursery.

"Whoops. I have to go, Dappleclaw." She nodded her head to the elder, then bolted off towards her mother. She charged into her legs, nearly knocking Shinefur over. "I'm right here!"

Dimfur chuckled, lowering her head and touching noses with the kit. "Have you seen your father?"

"Yes! He's in Manestar's den. Though I don't know why." She sighed, settling next to her mother as she sat in the entrance of the nursery. She huffed. "I think I should know what's happening with my own dad."

"Oh, calm your fur. You'll find out sooner or later." Her mother curled her long tail around her kit, pulling her close against her side. "Have you groomed today?"

Goldenkit knew what was coming next. "No!" She cried. She jumped from her mother's tail's grip and started to run across the clearing. But she wasn't fast enough. Her mother jumped on her, gently pushing her to the ground. Goldenkit squirmed, trying to escape backwards. But her mother saw the trick and lied down with a puff of sand, and Goldenkit's hindquarters bumped into her chest.

"Oh come now. It isn't that bad." Her mother had a teasing tone in her soft voice.

"Yes it is! You're never gentle enough!" Goldenkit protested faintly.

"How am I suppose to get all the dust out if I don't?" She murmured, her breath warm against Goldenkit's back. "Now hold still."

"Urrggggggg." Goldenkit fumed as her mother's tong rasped down over her back. Yes, it did feel good. And yes, her mother was gentle-somewhat. But still. Goldenkit was sure she could do it on her own. She also didn't appreciate the smirks the other clan members were giving her. So she sat still and fumed silently while Dimfur's tongue smoothed her fur down, her mother's eyes glittering with love and amusement.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and thought it to be at least cute if nothing else;p I'll update soon! Remember, review! **

"


End file.
